Split Time
by Bree Avalon
Summary: A series of drabbles taking place throughout Bleach. Includes occasional parings and a ton of headcannon/theories. Updated Mondays, so your day is more interesting! Newest update: Byakuya makes a decision.
1. Rukia Kuchiki

**Welcome to my new drabble series! This'll have moments of Bleach, each captured in 100-150 words. And I do take requests, if you're wondering, by either PM or review. **_Italics_ **symbolize thoughts.**

**1. Rukia arrives at Karakura town, Sode no Shirayuki comforts her mistress.**

Stepping out of the senkaimon, Karakura Town doesn't appear welcoming. The lights glare and the metallic transportation devices rush along, weaving through the identical buildings. Rukia has a view of her new assignment, full of the dull spiritual energy of the living, but accompanied by pressure like dark chasms, the ones belonging to Hueco Mundo, adorned with their masks that strip them of any individuality.

_Nii-sama sent me here. I will not let him down. _

She runs along, the scent of hollow growing stronger, the imminent danger brewing. Sode no Shirayuki whispers to her mistress, singing of comfort and familiarity.


	2. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**I had an anon request for Toshiro, so here he is. I don't have a prompt or character for next week, so feel free to request one.**

**2. Toshiro Hitsugaya becomes a captain.**

The cloth whispers in his fingers as he bows to the head captain. The single, inky black character is folded in on itself, he knows what it means.

Squad 10. Captain. He feels like a weight has fallen onto his shoulders, but at the same time, he's just been set free, to soar the skies, turning the clouds to ice.

There are whispers that follow him, everywhere he goes, be it his office or the meetings.

_There's Hitsugaya, the youngest captain ever in the Gotei 13. _

And sometimes, _He shouldn't be wearing that haori. He's barely out of the academy. _


	3. Uryu Ishida

**At the request of Cometfight525, here's Uryu! :D I hope you enjoy- reviews are welcomed but not necessary. Speech is in _italics. _Again, I don't have a character/prompt for next week, so feel free to request.**

**3: Uryu defeats Kurotsuchi**

He tenses again, struggling to gather the necessary reishi to complete his bow. Sweat drips down his neck, darkening his already raven toned hair as he draws the arrow, releasing it into the stream, where the water happily gurgles and takes the hit, washing it away.

_Excellent work, Uryu._

Years later, a monster of a man leers at him before turning away, robes billowing behind him.

Through the pain, the glove falls to the ground and reishi fills him as he aims his final shot. He swears he can hear the water gurgling as he fires.

_Did you see, Grandfather?_


	4. Yachiru Kusajishi

**As requested by Cometflight525. As usual, feel free to request a prompt or character for next week!**

**4: Yachiru wins (another) arm wrestle. **

"I win, Baldy!" his muscular arm is slammed onto the table by her smaller, pale one.

"All right, Lieutenant Kusajishi." Ikkaku grumbles, retracting his hand and trying to keep himself from inspecting the bruise that he's sure will form under his skin. How the little Shinigami has that much strength, he's not sure, but she's beaten him more than enough times.

"Ken-chan!" she shrieks, jumping up off the table and using Ikkaku's head as a step up to her guardian's shoulder. She barely weighs anything, nowhere near enough to give him a mark like the purple blotch on his hand.


	5. Rangiku Matsumoto

**Rangiku as requested by anon "Hello". This has the tiniest smidge of Gin/Rangiku, but whatever. If you have a request for next week, feel free to PM me or leave it in your review.**

**5: Rangiku goes shopping in the living world.****  
**

The bustling streets, the scents wafting from the restaurants- she adores the living world.

Orihime has taken her to a new outlet. It's full of high-end clothes and accessories that all seen to fit her voluptuous body as if they were made for her. It's in the middle of picking out a lacy chrysanthemum top that she spies a silver scarf and rushes to wrap the soft fabric around her neck.

The colors go well together, one flamboyant, one elegant, says Orihime.

Yet, when they leave the store, the scarf is not her bag; it's been returned to the rack.


	6. Squad 10

**There was no request this week, so here's Squad 10. Because I love them. If you have a request, feel free to review with it or PM me it! **

**6: The usual Squad 10 regimen.**

"MATSUMOTO!" he screams, storming out of his office in a flurry of snow-white hair. "This was due today! I have an hour to get this to the Head Captain!"

She's nearly passed out on the couch, sake bottle clutched to her ample bust. "Please, captain," she mumbles, cracking an eye. "That's what you're here for…"

Hitsugaya glowers at her, his barely five foot frame less then threatening as he storms back to his office to complete the paperwork, turning it in an hour late.

Next week, it's done days ahead of time, the smell of sake heavy in the room.


	7. Kisuke Urahara

**And, here's Urahara! :) Thanks so cometflight525 for giving me such awesome prompts. As usual, any requests will be taken! Either PM or review with it!**

**7: Urahara tells a lie.**

"I'm just a lonely-but-handsome merchant. How could I possibly perform Bankai?" The lies slip through his lips more easily then the truth as he smirks, the shadows hiding his eyes. Benihime laughs, her high, cackling voice echoing in the empty skies of her master's soul.

_You know that our Bankai could make them beg for pain, Kisuke. _Her crimson robes float around her as she giggles maliciously. Outwardly, Urahara Kisuke smiles.

He knows Ichigo doesn't believe him, but the fib has worked, and he's free to sit back and watch as the action unfolds.


	8. Byakuya Kuchiki

**School has started, but I'm going to keep updating on Monday. Because Monday needs more love and Bleach to make it better. **

**So, here's Byakuya at the request of hitherelovely. AvaMcKenna, I actually already have an Uryu drabble, he's featured in the third chapter, but I can do him again next week if you wish, just leave a PM or review~ as usual, anyone else with a prompt or request can do the same.**

**8: Byakuya makes a decision.**

He's torn. Conflicted, so unlike the sakura blossoms around him, pure and silky in their slow descent from the trees to the grass. Raising his head to the skies, he wonders, irrationally, if his parents, if Hisana, could be watching him.

Of course they couldn't. Their spiritual bodies have been recycled into reishi.

He walks past their graves, each elegant Kanji inscribed on the cool stone pushing him into a decision. He swore to his parents. But he loved Hisana first.

Turning on his heel, the sleek noble- the head of the Kuchiki house- summons a Hell Butterfly.

_Execute her._


	9. Ichigo Kurosaki

**So this week, we have Ichigo, as requested by anon. If you have a request, feel free to review or PM me with it! :D**

**9: Ichigo remembers.**

When Rukia was swept away by Byakuya and Renji, and Ichigo lay in the street, when Orihime was stolen away to Las Noches, he felt a memory surface; the  
sensation of something being taken away, and not knowing what he was facing, Ichigo would blindly face the odds in order to smother the memory and quell the desperation.  
Each time someone precious was taken from him, he remembered Masaki's blank eyes and cold hands and the rain that poured down his face so he could not tell his tears from the weather and he swore it would not happen again.


End file.
